The present invention relates to a note-taking system, and more particularly to techniques that improve a user's note-taking experience in an environment where information of various types is being recorded.
Several techniques have been developed in the past few years for capturing information during a meeting, lecture, or other like presentation. For example, during a presentation, slides (e.g., from a PowerPoint presentation) and video clips may be shown on a projection device while the presenter discusses information related to the slides and/or video clips. Attendees of the meeting may also join in the discussion. The presenter may also write on a whiteboard during the presentation. In such an environment, one or more information capture devices may be provided to record the multimedia information output during the presentation. For example, a video camera may be used to record the slides/video clips presented on the projection device or the actual scene of the presentation. Audio devices such as microphones may be used to capture the audio information spoken by the presenter or the attendees of the meeting. A whiteboard capture device may be used to capture information written on the whiteboard. Various other types of devices may be used to record other types of information output during the presentation.
The recorded information captured by the various capture devices is usually stored and can be accessed or consumed by a user after the presentation. For example, a user who could not attend the meeting can access the recorded information and play back the information after the meeting. In this manner, the archived information is available for use subsequent to the meeting.
During a presentation, attendees of the presentation usually capture information presented during the presentation by taking notes. Although the traditional technique of taking notes has been to use a paper and pencil/pen, an increasing number of users now use computing devices such as laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, etc. to take notes during presentations. However, even with these devices, it is usually quite difficult for the note-taker to capture in his/her notes information of various types (e.g., audio information, slides, video information, etc.) that is output during the presentation. Although, the information during the presentation is being recorded, the recorded information is not available for use by the note-taker until after the presentation has completed. Accordingly, the recorded information cannot be used by the note-taker while the presentation is in progress.
Accordingly, there is a need for techniques that improve a user's note-taking experience.